How I love thee
by BeheadedbyLust
Summary: CONTENT WARNING! Anne waits in the tower, dreaming of her love affair with Charles Brandon, whilst he tries to rescue her, with Henry as his best friend and secret rival for Anne's love, will he succeed? Anne/Charles, Henry/Anne, George/Jane Boleyn CHAPTER EIGHT IS UP!
1. Chapter 1 Intro

"How I love thee…"

Those simple words, painful, beautiful, and captivating, echoed around Anne's cell.

Yet, they weren't so simple as they were complex…

Anne looked up from where she was sat, thinking of such things, and towards the only window in her cell.

She got up and walked towards it slowly, as if frightened it would disappear into another dull wall.

She reached the window, and slowly extended a hand, to grip the frame.

She closed her eyes and then opened them again, expecting the window to have disappeared, like everything else she used to have…

***

It had been another wonderful hunt; Charles had caught three deer and a bunch of other game.

Together with his three servants he helped to hurl the game into a cart, pulled by one of the spare horses.

He smiled, contentedly, feeling much stronger already, but then he glanced at one of the fine deer in the cart, the one that had a pale fur almost, the one that had a delicate tear across it's neck…Charles lost himself in Anne's face then, her perfectly curved eyebrows, her hooking eyes, her pale complexion, her beautiful and full, but thin lips, then her slender neck…

Charles shook his head, to clear himself of his fantasy, he shouldn't think of her now…especially her slender neck that, like the deer, was soon to be torn.

He turned from the cart, and mounted his horse, keeping his eyes and his thoughts on the path ahead.

Charles soon arrived back at his residence, and leaped from his horse, almost racing inside his house, he didn't want to set eyes on that deer again…not until he had calmed down…

Charles entered his dining room, and took a seat at the head of the table, as always, he tried to focus on the intricate patterns of the tapestry opposite him.

Suddenly, his son, Henry, came bounding in, Charles grinned, as his son sat beside him, and started chatting, aimlessly about his day of hawking and jousting.

Henry was his pride and joy, a product of the short but beautiful marriage to his beloved Princess Margaret.

Margaret…how he missed her, he had to admit to himself that no woman could compare to her, excepting Anne…Oh Anne! Why did I have to do this to you? Charles screamed in his head, now focusing only on his thoughts.

It was true, he had caused all this, he had taken Henry to Wolfhall, hoping to set him up with one of John Seymour's daughters…

He did it because he wanted Anne to himself, or he could see that Anne was unhappy with Henry, but whatever his reason for doing it, he didn't dream it would end so badly.

He thought Henry would be kind, and divorce Anne, like he had Katherine, but no, he had accused her of false charges, imprisoned her…and now thanks to Henry's nature, and his own stupidity, his beautiful Anne was going to have her head cut off….

Charles thought back to when he had first met Anne at the masquerade…

**A memory**

"Right, Lord Charles Brandon, you stand here!" Shouted the annoyed man who was trying to get them organised for the masquerade, later that day.

Charles did as he was told, rolling his eyes, making Henry laugh, who was standing next to him.

"Now…Lady Anne Boleyn, stand here…opposite Lord Brandon, please,"

Lady Anne did as she was bid, and quickly glanced into the face of the man opposite, Lord Brandon…

Charles looked at Lady Anne with interest; perhaps he could add her to his schedule.

"Now, practise the dance, like I told you yesterday!"

Charles took Lady Anne's hand, as they started to dance.

He smiled at her once, but her eyes fluttered quickly away from his face, and stared past his shoulder instead.

Charles decided to focus on the dance instead, the quicker he got it done, the quicker he could leave…

**End of memory**

Charles shuddered, what a ladies man he had been then, and so cold too!

Charles woke from his thoughts when Henry's chatter suddenly stopped; he looked at his son, who was staring at him, eyebrows raised.

Charles attempted a half-hearted grin.

Henry stayed with his eyebrows raised before continuing with his story.

Charles breathed a sigh of relief and tried to focus on what his on was telling him.


	2. Chapter 2 Utter chaos

AN – Hi everyone! This time there's an authors note and disclaimer, yay!! So here's chapter 2 very late but hey its here! I'm trying to give more depth to it this time, and its in Anne's point of view pretty much, there's also a bit of Henry!!! I bet you were wondering whether I'd keep it just an Anne & Charles story or add some other characters in, I had an idea that I could make this more into a story, maybe even give Anne an alternative ending... Anyway enough blabbering on, here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer – None of the characters belong to me, I take no credit for it, Showtime & Michael Hurst are the rightful owners, basically its not mine!

* * *

Anne wiped the tears from her face, and looked out of the window towards a group of people who were busying about, probably making preparations for her execution, thought Anne sadly.

She wasn't upset in the fact she was going to die more that she wouldn't be there for her dear Elizabeth, and she wouldn't see Charles again…

She sighed deeply, a pretty sound like the cooing of a dove, and thought back to that bleak and cloudy day when she had noticed Charles for the first time, she had pretty much conquered the King, and had only Katherine standing in her way, when she had bumped into Charles on the way back from Katherine's rooms. He had glared at her openly, and hadn't tried to hide his hate of her, but instead of recoiling into a shell, Anne just glared right back at him and stuck her chin up in the air as if the Duke's scorn was nothing special. Then stupidly she had pushed right past him with her nose in the air and her eyes closed, and nearly tripped over the rolled up corner of a rug. But instead of falling flat on her face, she seemed to find herself in the Duke's arms, as if he had caught her?! Anne felt his hands on her waist and freed herself quickly, she turned round to look into the Duke's eyes but he had already gone... Anne remembered how puzzled she had been, she had stood there for a whole two minutes, staring the way the Duke had gone, until she had pulled herself together enough to continue on her way to her rooms. Anne sighed again but his time it was a contented sigh as she slipped back into her memories.

**********************************************A memory********************************************************

(This begins after Anne has got to her rooms, from above.)

Once she was safely inside her rooms, Anne shut the door behind her and leaned against it with her eyes closed. What had just happened back there? Was that really the Duke's hands on her waist? Had he intended to catch her? Anne couldn't think about all that, it was too complex even to her own mind, she ran a hand through her thick, dark hair and remembered how the Duke's hands had felt around her waist, so strong...protective...Anne allowed herself a glimpse of his glaring face just moments before her fall, he had been so open about his hate for her then, but now...only he knew. Anne snapped open her eyes, trying to block out the images and thoughts of the Duke running through her head, Henry would kill her if he knew what she was thinking! Anne rushed to get undressed and slipped into her bed, hoping to have a dreamless sleep before her mind could come up with anything more..

**********************************************End of memory**************************************************

Anne smiled at the memory of her confusion, she had been so naïve then, if only...Anne's expression saddened again, she rubbed at a tear that had trickled down her cheek and began to turn away from the window. Suddenly a loud crash from outside brought her back towards the window, she gasped in amazement and horror at the scene before her..

Henry growled loudly, and everyone paused as if he had struck them, he glared round at the gathered lords and servants alike, his eyes stopped on each and everyone of them in turn before continuing his pacing. He couldn't believe it, how had this happened? Everything was so secure, and ordered...and...and...he had been doing a lot of ordering recently....Henry stopped pacing, ignoring the intakes of breath from some of the gathered lords. He put a hand to his head and took a deep breath, he knew in his heart that he wanted this to happen, but he hadn't admitted it to anyone let alone himself..until now... Henry dropped his hand from his head and stormed off in the direction of the palace without another word to the gathered Lords and servants. As he left the courtyard of the tower, he stole a glance, back towards the utter chaos of the weaponry and to a certain room in the tower, with a window that overlooked the courtyard, with a beautiful pale face staring out from the dusted glass panes...

* * *

AN – I wonder what's up with Henry? Not forgetting what the hell happened to the tower courtyard! I'm giving nothing away!! XD


	3. Chapter 3 Surprises and revelations

AU – Here's chapter 3, this time you might possibly get the answers to your questions about the last chapter...or not XD

Disclaimer - None of the characters belong to me, I take no credit for it, Showtime & Michael Hurst are the rightful owners, basically its not mine!

* * *

Charles marched as quickly as he could without attracting attention, to Henry's rooms, Henry had sent a messenger to him, asking to see him.

Charles hoped it wouldn't be about Anne but half of him wanted as much news about Anne as possible, he tried to block all images of Anne from his thoughts as he entered Henry's rooms.

When he looked around he saw Henry pacing impatiently about the room, Charles coughed to get his attention until Henry addressed him.

"Charles, I have some news, you might have heard it by now, but I'm going to tell you anyway," began Henry, staring into Charles eyes, trying to catch his expression.

Charles felt nervous, and hoped he didn't show it, Henry continued, "Yesterday afternoon, a terrible thing happened, I came to the Tower courtyard to check on the proceedings of the execution, when I got there I found that the weaponry had been trashed and wrecked, everything was missing or broken!!" Henry had started raising his voice and was now bellowing, Charles swallowed maybe Henry had already guessed...

Henry found himself shouting now, he hoped Charles wouldn't think he was shouting at him, he was just very angry, all his weaponry had been destroyed, all his precious pieces, swords, axes, knifes, everything needed for a good execution and more, thought Henry sadly.

Not that he was particularly bloodthirsty but he did love a good execution, Henry's speech was suddenly diverted, he stopped shouting or even talking, much to Charles puzzlement, he thought of Anne alone and scared in her cell at the Tower, then he thought of her impending execution, he saw her walking towards the stage, then her beautiful head being cut from her slender neck... It was all too much, Henry grabbed the sword, that was displayed on the wall, and brought it down on the table in the center of the room, he hacked at it for a while, before it got stuck, then he broke down in tears.

* * *

Anne continued looking at the wreckage of the courtyard from her window, it had become a habit now, like a tiny piece of hope she could still cling to. She was interrupted from her thoughts by one of the three ladies she had been given to attend on her in her final days...her final days, thought Anne with a sad grin on her face.

"Yes, Mabel?" Anne addressed the second oldest of the three, Mabel Horcroft, who had come from one of the high family's in court but had been disinherited when she had married a man her family despised. Mabel curtsied to the Queen, as she was still technically the Queen and deserved some respect, thought Mabel as she caught her sad grin. "Your Majesty, there has been some news, His Majesty has called your execution off for now!" Mabel smiled happily at the Queen as she stared at Mabel with an shocked expression.

Anne couldn't believe what she had just heard, Henry had called off her execution? Anne wondered about his reasons for doing so, but not for long as she broke into a huge smile and grabbed Mabel's hand and started dancing round the Tower room with her.

She spun past the other ladies and grabbed their hands to join in her merry dance too, afterwards when they were all too exhausted to dance anymore, they collapsed onto some chairs and caught their breath.

Anne smiled again and looked at each of her loyal ladies, "My ladies, you have all been so devoted and kind to me, when you have had no reason to do so, I would like you all to be happy not just for me but for yourselves, as I believe I would have gone quite mad, had you not all been here to comfort me!" The ladies smiled at Anne and muttered a solemn thanks to her.

She only wished she could give them a much better reward than her compliments.

Just as Anne was thinking this, there was a loud knock on the door, she stood up and waited for someone to enter.

Master Kingston entered and nodded his head to Anne, "There's someone to see you, Your Majesty..." Anne frowned, a visitor, she was never allowed visitors...

Charles Brandon entered Anne's Tower room, and nodded his head to her, he would have liked to have gone down on his knees for her, but it would have looked too suspicious with Master Kingston and Anne's ladies present.

Anne was shocked to find Charles standing there, but she hid it easily, Charles nodded to Master Kingston, "Your Majesty, His Grace, Charles Brandon would like to have a word with you...in private, if you please." Anne's ladies, Mabel, Charlotte and Elizabeth exited the room with Master Kingston.

Anne waited until they had left and the door was shut and bolted, before rushing towards Charles and into his warm and safe arms. " Charles, how I've missed you and longed to be in your arms once more!" exclaimed Anne, she needn't have worried about anyone hearing them as the door was made from the hardest and strongest steel, Master Kingston had told her that himself. Charles closed his eyes and embraced her tenderly, "Anne, I was afraid of never being able to touch you again, my darling." Anne melted against him, murmuring softly, "I'll never ever leave you, my love!" Charles looked down at her beautiful, angelic face and caressed her chin, bringing her lips towards his, his whole body trembled with desire, it had seemed like months since he had last kissed her full red lips. Anne smiled playfully and brought her lips upon his, kissing him before he had kissed her. They seemed to feel electricity course up through their entwined bodies, Anne threw her arms around Charles neck and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster, whilst Charles placed his hands at the small of her back, letting Anne kiss him passionately but also contributing to their reunion kiss with as much vigour as she was.

When they reluctantly broke apart, Anne looked questionably up at Charles, now she was wondering why he had come here and how too.

Before she could say anything, Charles put a finger to her lips and smiled before explaining himself, "Anne, Henry called me to his rooms this morning he told me about the destruction of the weaponry, then he seemed to go mad and hacked away at a table with a sword, after wards he broke down in tears and confided in me, a great many things..." Charles paused to see if Anne had taken that in, when she nodded he continued. "He said he felt guilty about sentencing you to death, when he knew full well you were innocent, then he confessed to me that a part of him still loved you, I decided then that if I was going to try and save you, I would suggest that he perhaps release you but in steps, firstly calling off your execution, then releasing you from the Tower, I told him that from then on, whatever happened to you, whether you remained as Queen or not, was up to him." Anne looked up at Charles thankfully, "And he agreed?" Charles nodded happily, Henry may be cruel sometimes, but underneath that cold exterior he did have a heart.

Anne smiled and was about to kiss Charles before another question entered her head. "And the men that were accused?" Charles smiled wider, "Their to be released too." Anne threw her arms around Charles neck again, as he swung her around, everything she had prayed and hoped for in the last few days was finally becoming true.

* * *

AU – So far, a happy chapter, but will all stay happy? I wonder if Henry will change his mind? The Seymour's, Boleyns and some other characters being introduced next chapter! :)


	4. Chapter 4 The return

AU – Anne gets free from the Tower finally!!! yay!! The Seymour's and Boleyns enter the story, he he! And Henry meets Anne face to face for the first time since that 'One more chance' scene!

Disclaimer - None of the characters belong to me, I take no credit for it, Showtime & Michael Hurst are the rightful owners, basically its not mine!

* * *

Anne couldn't help but grab her skirts and run across the courtyard of the Tower, she didn't care whether she seemed indecent or reckless, she was just glad to be out of the Tower. Her ladies struggled to keep up with her as she raced towards the gate of the Tower, eager to be let out and returned to her rooms at the palace. Master Kingston had talked to her the other day, he said that she was to return to the palace and return to her Queen's rooms, although she wasn't allowed to wear any of the royal gowns or jewellery and she was to dine in her rooms with her ladies only. Anne accepted the terms gladly, she didn't mind whether Henry kept her as his Queen or not anymore, in the past few weeks she had learned that a life was worth more than a throne or a King. In fact Anne wasn't even that bothered by Mistress Seymour, Henry could do what he liked, as she could now...well, Anne hoped so anyway...somehow even being free from the Tower didn't make that much difference when she could still lose her head at any moment....

* * *

Edward Seymour glared out the window at the approaching horse drawn carriage carrying the whore Anne Boleyn back to the palace. He still couldn't believe the King had welcomed her back after he had found out about her affairs, but now the whole court was abuzz with the latest gossips that the King had found Thomas Cromwell guilty of drawing up false crimes against Queen Anne. Edward snorted, well at least there would be some form of execution before the year was out, even if it wasn't the whore at least he got to see some blood shed. Edward turned his head at the sound of a sharp rap at the door, he turned from the window as his brother Thomas strode into the room looking pleased with himself. "Well, why that stupid grin on your face?" Edward growled. Thomas smirked and patted his brother on the back, "We still have a chance, Edward." That was all he said before he left the room again, no doubt on his way to their fathers rooms to spread the good news, thought Edward as he grinned and started to make plans.

* * *

Anne took a deep breath and tried to stay strong as she entered the palace and walked down the hallway, with her ladies following closely behind her. She glanced shyly at all the courtiers who had gathered to whisper about her, or most unlikely welcome her back to court. Anne almost jumped out of her skin in shock when she started to hear a slow applause start from the end of the crowd and travel towards her getting louder and more triumphant by the minute, she looked at the courtiers, for some strange reason they seemed to be smiling and cheering at her, Anne kept her bewilderment to herself as she smiled bravely back at them before she rounded the corner and made her entrance into the throne room...

Henry focused on standing straight and trying to remember his words as he anxiously waited for Anne to enter the throne room, it was ridiculous how much he wanted her and still...he hated her didn't he? Henry didn't have time to ponder much more, as a servant announced 'Queen Anne'. As she entered an applause could be heard outside Henry almost smiled, how befitting that a woman they once hated would be applauded on her return from the executioners block? He managed to keep a serious face though, as Anne approached him and curtsied deeply. He helped her up and bowed to her as required, after all she was still his Queen. Henry cleared his throat and began to speak, "Queen Anne of England, you have been pardoned of all charges against you as they have been found to be false and highly exaggerated by my Chief Minister Thomas Cromwell, as such you have been permitted to live and remain partially Queen until all matters have been successfully and rightfully dissolved." Henry took a deep breath as he finished his speech and began to smile at Anne, she seemed surprised at first, as any woman would be after being abandoned so wretchedly as she had been, then her expression seemed to soften as she smiled shyly back at him. Henry was taken aback, firstly by the astounding beauty and frailty of her smile, which made him want to hold her tightly and never let her go, as well as the strange shyness that just wasn't Anne...

* * *

Anne began to relax even more as she danced through the corridors to her room, she felt truly happy to be back in the familiar surroundings she knew and loved. Anne let out a sigh of happiness as she entered her old rooms again and gazed round at the familiar items. Even though she knew she shouldn't she opened a chest of clothes in the room, and gasped at the beautiful luxury dresses she had worn not long ago, surprisingly she managed to close the chest again and leave it alone, maybe getting adjusted to her new terms wouldn't be so hard after all. Anne smiled and started to undress, she had given all her ladies, including the ones from the Tower, the night off as she wanted to fully enjoy her freedom as well as get used to doing things for herself, after all there was no chance she would be a real Queen again. As Anne was thinking this, someone entered her room, she heard the door close and turned around holding her dress lacing's together with one hand. She could see the dark silhouette of a man, and held her dress tighter together whilst she called out to the unknown man, "Forgive me sir, but who might I be addressing?" Anne hoped it wasn't Henry, maybe he wished to share her bed again?

Before she could worry herself with the identity of the man, he stepped into the light... Anne breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that it was Charles, but then she raised an eyebrow at him, why was he here? And at this hour?

Charles grinned at her and came towards her, he brought his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately before he drew away and began to speak, "I came to welcome you back to court, Your Majesty." He quickly bowed before embracing her with his warmth again. Anne giggled and ran her tongue over his lips, whilst he slid the laces of her dress through her now loose fingers, he then slowly slipped the gown from her shoulders, it dropped to the floor with a quiet rustling of fabric, as Anne stepped from the dress and into Charles' open and waiting arms.

* * *

Thomas Boleyn smirked as his gaoler opened his cell door and led him, reluctantly, to freedom.

He waved at the gaoler as he left the Tower in a horse drawn carriage heading towards his brother – in - law's family home. Once he was out of sight of the Tower, Boleyn turned towards his son, George who was seated opposite him, looking glum. "George, sit up straight and stop sulking or else I will make sure you go back to that Tower!" Boleyn wasn't in a particularly good mood, as he now had to come up with another scheme, George knew that and took his words seriously he would play along for a while, well at least until he could safely leave the country and travel elsewhere. George contented himself with the beautiful dreams of life in another country as his father rambled on about his latest plans and disagreements with Uncle Howard.

* * *

AU – Everyone's out the Tower!!!!! ^_^ Quick note, sorry if I portray the Boleyns/Howards and Seymour's as evil, I'm pretty biased! Next chapter, Anne meets with Jane and a certain other lady...The Boleyns and Howards plot, and Charles learns of the death of his son by Princess Margaret (Mary in history) Tudor.


	5. Chapter 5 Running and staying

AU – Sorry for keeping you waiting so long! But now the wait is over, the wait is over....(Sorry about that, got Rihanna songs stuck in my head!)

Disclaimer - None of the characters belong to me, I take no credit for it, Showtime & Michael Hurst are the rightful owners, basically its not mine!

* * *

George fidgeted in his seat, this scheme planning really was a bore. So far all his uncle and father had agreed on was that they needed to take action, other than that they had spent over an hour arguing on what exactly they should do. George was tempted to yawn or at least sneak out of the room, but he knew this wasn't a good time as his father had turned a horrible shade of red, which was usually a danger warning. He was just about to attempt a rolling of the eyes, when his uncle suddenly turned his head towards him and addressed him in an angry tone, "George! Are you paying attention to this? This is important, in fact our _lives_ depend on this action we take," George interrupted him in a sudden moment of anger and bravery, "_Dear uncle_, in case you hadn't noticed we nearly died! If it hadn't have been for His Majesty having a change of heart, me, my father, Brereton, Smeaton, Norris, and Anne would all be buried deep in the earth and where exactly would that have left _you_?" George stared into the eyes of his uncle and father for a minute before storming out of the room leaving Boleyn and Howard staring silently after him.

* * *

Charles sat down heavily, and stared into space. On the outside he looked like a statue but on the inside he was like a mass of anger, sadness, confusion and most of all absolute grief. He had been happy this morning, he had just come back from the palace, filled with Anne's undying love and the surprise that he hadn't been caught yet. But then he entered his estate and saw the worried and grieved look of his servants, then he had looked towards the stairs and seen his daughters, Frances and Eleanor run down them and into his arms weeping. He had comforted them and waited until they had calmed down slightly before he had heard from them the awful news which he was now just beginning to take in... Whilst he had been away at court his only son and heir had passed away at the age of 17, without wife, children nor a full and real life. Charles was so grieved that he didn't move from where he was seated until his daughters had come in and persuaded him to get some rest. As Charles was making his way to the guest room downstairs, his servants had seem worried at the prospect of him being upstairs in his current state, he thought back to the passionate night he had spent with Anne, whilst they had been absorbed in their lovemaking, his dear son had been cold and dead in his grave.

* * *

Anne smiled as she walked through the gardens of Whitehall palace, it was lovely to be back but even better to be back and not have to be worried for her life, she could relax at last! Although somewhere in the back of her head she had a feeling she wasn't completely safe yet.....

Pushing all nasty thoughts to the edges of her mind, Anne continued on her stroll followed by three of her ladies, Madge Shelton, Nan Saville and Charlotte Crescent.

Madge giggled at a passing Lord as she followed Anne, then she spoke to Nan and Charlotte, "So Charlotte how do you find court, I believe you haven't been here before?" Charlotte smiled at Madge and Nan and replied, "Thank you Lady Shelton for your kind thoughts and care, I'm finding court very interesting, there are lots of _colourful_ people here!" Madge, Nan and Charlotte giggled at her reply, indeed there were many _colourful_ people here, to put it in that way! Anne stifled a laugh as she listened to her ladies, it must be such fun for them at court! She was glad that Charlotte had decided to stay on as one of her ladies, as Mabel had returned to her husband and Elizabeth had returned to her growing family, Anne was missing the three sensible ladies company. They could be and were as much fun as Madge and Nan!

Anne turned a corner and spied Mistress Seymour walking in the gardens with another lady, she was about to walk in the opposite direction when her brain suddenly came to life and reminded her that there was no need to avoid Mistress Seymour any longer. She smiled broadly and walked towards Jane and her companion, much to the surprise of her ladies.

"Mistress Seymour, how lovely to see you out here on such a fine day!" Anne continued to smile as she took in the shocked expressions of the two women.

Jane blinked then decided to speak, after all who could blame her for being speechless after hearing the Queen speak nice things to her.....and **smile** at her! "Your Majesty," Jane curtseyed, "It is lovely to see you as well, it is indeed a very fine day today. May I introduce you to my companion, Lady Catherine Willoughby, Ward of Duke Charles Brandon and Baroness Willoughby de Eresby." Anne nodded her head to Lady Catherine, so she was Charles Ward and also a baroness. Anne smiled, she liked Lady Catherine, she was a strong and independent woman who had inherited a title which not many women could do, Anne liked her ambition and strong will. "Lady Catherine, how lovely to see you again, how are you?" Catherine held back a sob, it wouldn't do to cry in front of everyone especially over something so trivial to other people. "I'm bearing up, Your Majesty, my betrothed the Earl of Lincoln.....passed away......" Catherine's voice trailed off, if she continued speaking she was sure that she wouldn't be able to get her words out.

Anne took the news in, and looked at Lady Catherine's face, the poor girl looked as if she would break down any minute, without a second thought Anne grasped the poor girls hand and tried to reassure her that everything would be alright. Jane watched the Queen consoling Catherine and thought about how wrong she had been about her, she had been so convinced that she was what they said she was, a cold-hearted whore who practised witchcraft. But this was proof that she wasn't.....for the second time that day Jane began to doubt the King.......after all if he could turn so easily against his own wife who was to say that he couldn't do that to his mistress....love.....future Queen......Jane didn't quite know what she was anymore......

* * *

George didn't know where he was, all he knew was that he was far, far away from his uncle or father. The thought settled his confusion as he walked into an inn, with a huge woollen cloak wrapped around him. He sat down at a secluded table by the door, where he could see everything that went on whilst being comfortably away from everyone else in the inn. A scantily clad wench came over to his table and asked him what he wanted, George asked for an ale and a big piece of steak, as the wench walked away he spotted a nervous man in a hooded cloak looking over his way. George frowned as the man finally got the courage to walk over to his table and sat down as discreetly as possible. "Lord Rochford?" Whispered the man, carefully looking around to see if anyone was listening. "Yes?" hissed George, quite annoyed by the stranger.

"I followed you here, my lord, as there is a person who would like to meet with you....secretly..." George frowned harder at the man and was about to question him when he got up and beckoned for George to follow. Hesitantly, George followed him through the inn and up some stairs into a dark, seemingly abandoned room. The stranger nodded at the door handle. George reached out to open it, wondering what or who was inside, suddenly he stopped and looked about him, the stranger had disappeared....or scarpered more like, thought George as he became more unsure about the door in front of him. He was just about to turn around and go back downstairs when he heard a crash and a feminine gasp from inside the room, George took a deep breath and pulled open the door.....

* * *

AU – What a cliffhanger! Again, a quick note, the story is set maybe a few days before Anne's execution, I've changed a few things, like the death of Charles' son and I've also made it that he hasn't married Catherine Willoughby (since he had Anne!). And just so you know, Charlotte is one of the ladies that attended on Anne whilst she was in the Tower (in the series anyway!), I just decided to give her a name and include her in the story here and there. So, she's not a real oc, might be later on don't know, yet. Oh, by the way Merry Christmas everyone!!!


	6. Chapter 6 Visitors

AN – A warning/note here, I'm not too sure if a word or scene in this story goes under the T rating, I think it might, but if you don't just tell me, and I'll either change the rating or the story part!

Disclaimer - None of the characters belong to me, I take no credit for it, Showtime & Michael Hurst are the rightful owners, basically its not mine!

* * *

George stared in bewilderment at the sight that met his eyes when he entered the room. It was a shabby room, that looked as if it hadn't been used in years. In the middle of the room was Lady Jane Rochford, his wife, holding a candlestick which she had just been about to place back on a table. George shut the door behind him and frowned at Jane who hadn't moved since he'd entered the room.

"George...I..." Jane began before he interrupted her. "Changed your tune, I see? I wonder if you'd have bothered had I been executed?" She swallowed determined to explain everything. "George, you hurt me, so I think it was only fair that I hurt you..." He interrupted again, "Yes, maybe but I never hurt you so bad as to put your life in danger! And you dragged my sister down with me! How could you say those things when you knew they weren't true?" She stopped trembling and stared angrily back at him. "How did I know they weren't true? You always seemed to be elsewhere, you were hardly ever at home....First I thought perhaps business, but then I began to see your true colours!"

George strode towards her, his hand in the air to strike her, Jane stared back triumphantly, pleased in the knowledge that she was right about his nature. "Are you going to hit me, George? I knew I was right, you're just like your father..." He stopped, his face red with anger, he grabbed her by her shoulders and slammed her hard against the wall, he pressed his face against hers and spoke through his teeth, "If you ever DARE say that again..by god I will KILL you, Jane!!! My father is NOTHING like me, and I will NEVER be him!!" He let go of her and stepped away, his whole body shaking and his breath ragged. She rubbed her shoulders and stared at George's back as he walked away. Maybe she had gone too far this time...why did she always have to fight with him? All she had wanted was to talk, not shout, not hurt.....

* * *

Anne smiled as she chose her flowery riding ensemble, she wasn't allowed to wear any gowns which she had worn as Queen. She could still wear the ones she had worn in the old days, before Henry and when Katherine had been Queen. They all felt a little old fashioned but with some slight alterations they looked fine. She smiled again at her appearance, her ladies smiled too as they helped her put her hair up into a net. Anne reached for a cloak and drew it around her with a flourish, adding a feathered hat to her netted hair. She thought back to when she had been all out to impress Henry and her father had brought her many fine gowns in order to woo him.... But all that was done with now, today she was simply a mother visiting a daughter. When she had heard the news, Anne had almost jumped up and kissed the messenger. Henry had allowed her to visit Elizabeth, with him of course, but still she could visit her daughter! Anne frowned suddenly, she wondered if Elizabeth had been told of her mother's arrest. Anne knew she had to trust in Lady Bryan's judgement, as she was the only one who would have informed Elizabeth of anything that happened. She brushed herself down then walked out of her chambers and towards the stables, Anne was looking forward to riding again too!

However when she arrived at the stables, she found Henry, Charles and two other men seated on horses, seemingly waiting for her. Anne tried to keep a blank expression on as if this happened everyday and calmly walked to the stables where she found her horse waiting for her. Anne climbed upon her horse with the help of the stable hand and rode out towards where the men were waiting. "My Queen we have been waiting for you a long time! Come, let us ride towards Hatfield, our daughter is waiting!" Henry started riding off at a gallop and his men followed him, Charles glanced at Anne before he followed too. She sighed and followed as well, keeping in mind to be careful that Henry didn't notice her new manner towards Charles.

Charles tried not to look back at the Queen who was riding slowly behind everyone else. He had no idea why Henry had invited himself and two other people to accompany them, the King was obviously feeling shy towards the Queen since this was their first outing since her arrest. Charles also had no idea why he was even at court, he should have listened to his daughters and servants, he should have stayed at his home at least until everything had blown over. His sons death, the King's trouble, the Queen.... Charles pushed every thought of _her_ out of his head, maybe Henry and the rest of the kingdom had been right, perhaps she was just some mesmerising enchantress? Except this time it had been him and not the King that she had caught in her trap! Charles shook his head of those thoughts and rode faster until he was nearer to the King, that way he wasn't tempted to look and she wouldn't come near.....

Anne sighed again as she watched Charles ride closer to the King. Somehow he seemed distant....cold.... she was woken from her thoughts by someone calling her, Henry!

"Anne? Why don't you ride faster, come and talk to us?" Anne mumbled a "Yes, your Majesty" and rode faster until she was beside Henry, with Charles uncomfortably behind. She quickly forgot and smiled warmly at the King, he smiled back as if bemused by something. Anne let it go and instead looked straight ahead, hoping Hatfield would soon be in view. "Anne...why are you so quiet? It's unlike you...." whispered Henry as he leaned towards her. She didn't know what to say, Henry wanted her to be like her old self? Wanted everything back to normal? Anne didn't want to be her old self anymore though, it was her old self that had got her into trouble in the first place! "Your Majesty, I'm afraid I've seen the errors of my way, as they say." She held her breath, hoping Henry was in a good mood, but instead of the volcano she had expected, Henry let out a hearty laugh. "You are very witty, my Queen! I see you have thoughts on your mind today! Well, let it be!" Henry laughed once more before galloping off again, leaving a stunned Anne in his wake.

Charles hadn't heard the King laugh for a long time. He almost wanted to thank Anne for that small favour, but then he pictured the cold lifeless body of his son and shivered to even think of thanking _her_. Charles looked straight ahead again, ignoring the Queen who was riding ever slower, he hoped they arrived soon as he couldn't wait to get off his blasted horse. He could feel sores erupting in the most inappropriate places! He was about to ride faster to catch up with the King, who had now disappeared from view, when he suddenly heard the sound of a rearing horse and a sharp scream up ahead. Charles kicked his horse to go faster in a sudden panic and raced towards where Anne's horse had fallen and Anne herself. "Anne!! Are you alright? Are you hurt??" He shouted as he jumped off his horse and onto his knees beside Anne.

Anne propped herself up on her elbows, feeling dazed but trying not to smile. "I'm fine, really! Just a little shocked that's all, Charles! You don't need to worry....." She stopped, her smile fading, she wasn't sure if he was worried or not.

Charles frowned then stood up, offering a hand to her to help her up. He shouldn't have given so much away... if the King had heard..... She took his outstretched hand, feeling empty again. She was just about to turn to her horse when a booming voice interrupted her thoughts. "Anne? Charles? We're not long there now.....What's just happened?" Henry shouted glancing first at Anne then Charles........

* * *

George sat down, and stared angrily at the floor. How could Jane do that? Say that? BE that? He shook his head and muttered under his breath, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. George turned around to find Jane behind him looking solemn which was unusual for that..Jane interrupted his thoughts, "My lord, I'm sorry...for earlier..." She coughed as if to make what she'd said more bearable. He shrugged her hand off his shoulder and stood up, "My lady, I accept your apologies but not YOU!" He shouted the last part feeling angry again, why did she always seem to make him feel that much anger? She found herself shrugging and walking a few steps away before she found him walking after her. "Jane? I'm speaking to you!!"

For some reason George wanted to argue with her now, anything to keep his tired mind occupied! She suddenly turned around, he had lit the match that lighted her anger.....again! "Go and find your whores George! Leave me alone!!" He grabbed her wrist angrily, again she was accusing him! "YOUR my WIFE!!" he spat out bringing her closer to him. "Yes, I KNOW!!! I'm married to a senseless, worthless PIG of a man!" Jane hissed bringing her lips closer to his. George looked at her full, dark and tempting lips spouting evil lies, without thinking he brought his lips upon hers, brought his tongue along them and against her tongue, tasting all the flavours of her mouth mingled with his in an angry passion. She was surprised by his sudden move but soon found herself kissing him back, she grabbed fistfuls of his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him into the wall behind them. He winced as he felt her fiercely pull his hair, "You bitch Jane." He ran his hand along her neck whilst he bit her bottom lip passionately, then he quickly yanked back her head and kissed further down her neck. She smiled seductively, "You really know how to treat a woman, George."

* * *

Anne uncrossed her fingers again, she had been crossing and uncrossing them since Henry had found her and Charles together. Luckily he had seen the fallen horse first and with some explaining from herself and Charles had understood what they'd been doing there like that. Still, she was worried not just about that but about Charles falling out of love with her and seeing Elizabeth... They had arrived at Hatfield not half an hour ago, Lady Bryan had been surprised to see them, apparently she wasn't expecting them until tomorrow! Henry had asked to see his daughter and the frightened Lady Bryan had rushed off to prepare the household and Elizabeth. So far, they hadn't seen either of the two yet, Henry and his men had gone in search of food and drink, leaving her alone to agonize.

Her thoughts wondered to Charles again, she wondered why he didn't seem to love her anymore, was it something she'd done? Or maybe something to do with Henry? Or perhaps he just didn't love her.... She sighed deeply, and looked out of a nearby window, staring at the well-kept gardens and the beautiful oak tree in the center. "Mama, why are you sad?" She turned suddenly and found herself looking at her daughters beautiful face, she forgot everything and swept her daughter up in a big hug. "My darling angel, how I've missed you!" Anne held her Elizabeth close and kissed her auburn curls. Elizabeth stared up at her mama, surprised at the sudden embrace and tears she could see rolling down her cheeks. "Mama, don't cry! You're here now!" Elizabeth smiled sweetly and kissed her mama's cheek, willing her tears away. Anne wiped her eyes with her free hand, and held her daughter tightly, "My sweet, your mama's just happy to see you, that's all!"

Elizabeth smiled again seeming to understand, which caused Anne to giggle and kiss her daughter's rosy cheeks. "Anne...Elizabeth?" Henry walked towards Anne surprised to see Elizabeth with her, when she was meant to be getting ready with Lady Bryan! Henry laughed heartily which caused both Anne and Elizabeth to notice him. Anne smiled whilst Elizabeth scrambled out of her mother's arms towards Henry. It was then that she noticed Elizabeth was alone, no Lady Bryan or anyone! She smiled broadly at her daughter, she was turning out to be a right rascal, like she herself had been and Henry too!! Henry picked up his daughter and swung her around, calling her "his young rose" this visit had been a good idea after all, Anne looked much happier to see her daughter and he was too. He kissed Elizabeth's forehead and put her down again, " Now, Elizabeth you've been a naughty girl running away from Lady Bryan like that! You must never do that again, do you understand?" Elizabeth nodded her head solemnly, which caused Henry to grin, he could never be truly angry at his sweet little girl. Anne nodded, pleased that Henry still loved his daughter, then glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Charles looking thoughtful. If only she could read his mind....


	7. Chapter 7 Thrills & Spills

AN – The long awaited chapter 7, enjoy! :) Be warned there's bad language and a scene of horror/violence.

Disclaimer - None of the characters belong to me, I take no credit for it, Showtime & Michael Hurst are the rightful owners, basically its not mine!

* * *

Mary Tudor, gladly sat down on the seat that Edward Seymour had offered her. So it had come to this? Bargaining with the family of Henry's mistress? She forced herself to think positive and to listen considerately to the lice that was Edward Seymour.

Edward bowed once more to the princess, he only hoped no one had noticed her arrive. Now that would really cause problems for them all if it got back to the King.... He sat down opposite the princess and tried to put into words the plan he had been concocting since the whore escaped the Tower.

"Your Highness, I'm sure you have noticed the King's actions of late, concerning Anne Boleyn?"

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware of _that_...."

He found himself gulping, if they upset the princess then it could be their necks on the line instead... "Since that situation involves my sister, Jane Seymour, we've been thinking about an alternative event which we **all **might like better..."

Mary started to pay attention at this, the Seymour's at least were Catholic so she could have a very good chance of favour with them if that Jane woman ever became Queen!

"Tell me of your plan, lord Seymour."

He smiled and began to explain his plan to the princess, it looked as though they might manage to put it into action after all...

* * *

Henry sat at his desk, with his head in his hands. He had spent most of the morning thinking, thinking about Jane, thinking about Elizabeth and thinking about Anne. That visit yesterday had almost been enough to make him want Anne back as his queen. He could still see the precious look on Elizabeth's face as she had been greeted by both her parents. Luckily, the only thing stopping him taking Anne back was Jane and common sense.

First of all, he loved Jane with every ounce of his body and soul and he desperately wanted her as his Queen. Other than that he had also made her many promises to which he was determined not to break. And the most important thing keeping him from Anne was his kingdom. The people had never liked Anne but had sympathised with her when she had been close to death but now that she was back at court they worried that he would be tempted to take her back. Now, he could see that taking her back would truly be a foolish idea, he was just starting to get the people's love back and to break that now would surely create more problems than he wanted.

Yes, he would be better off breaking Anne's dreams of being Queen again. Instead he could give her an estate or two and let her keep her title of Marquess , she could be well off and respected. And he might even be persuaded to give her the title of the King's sister. That way no one would dare insult or despise her and she would live a happy life. It would also make sure he could see her when he wanted and it would help if he thought of her as a sister instead of a lover. Yes, that was what he would do! Anne would be happy, Elizabeth would be happy, Jane would be happy, his people would also be happy, but most of all he would be happy! Henry leant back on his chair and smiled for the first time that day.

* * *

She crawled out of her bed, and yawned as her ladies appeared through the door to help her dress. Today was an important day she was told, the King wanted to see her and he wanted to see her dressed in some finery. This had confused her at first as it had been part of her release agreement that she not wear her Queen's clothes, but Anne needn't have worried.

"My lady, the King has ordered these clothes to be brought for you, he says that they are clothes befitting your status." shouted Madge as she helped the other ladies bring in a large trunk.

Anne smiled at the thought of some new clothes but then a horrible thought struck her, what if Henry wanted her back as his Queen? Quickly concealing her horror, she walked over to the chest and peered inside. Inside were several lovely gowns, each one unique in its own way and all French! She felt like squealing in delight and parading them all around the room, but then she remembered that she must act at least a little dignified! With a wide grin, she sifted through them until she found the one she wanted, a deep blue gown. It had fir trimmed bell sleeves and fine embroidery tinted with jewels all over the front. Anne placed the gown against her and looked in the mirror to see if it suited her, he ladies all gasped and applauded making comments about how a fine a gown it was.

She couldn't help but glow with joy as she was helped into it by several eager ladies in waiting. Now, if Charles could resist this then he had extreme willpower!

( for gown! )

* * *

Thomas Cromwell sat in his office, truly scared for the first time. All he had heard so far was that the King was willing to blame Anne Boleyns imprisonment all on him!

He regretted having anything to do with the Boleyns or even this court! It was true that they could bring you down as easily as they raised you, he only hoped that the King would be merciful and somehow he wouldn't be blamed for anything that had befallen the Boleyns. However, just as he was about to pack up and leave for his rooms, Charles Brandon with two guards accompanying him burst in. Cromwell jumped up in alarm as Brandon ordered the guards to seize him and read out from a piece of parchment.

"Thomas Cromwell, you are hereby arrested for treason against the former Queen Anne Boleyn and his Majesty, the ever gracious King Henry VIII of England..."

Here Brandon paused, a smug smile touching his lips as he watched Cromwell struggle against the powerful guards.

"You are therefore to be conducted to the tower at his Majesty's pleasure, and to remain there until trial."

Before Cromwell could protest he had the guards escort or rather drag him from the office to the Tower. Even though he didn't fully agree with Cromwell being charged for treason against Anne, he wanted him to be punished for everything he'd done. Besides no one really liked Cromwell and the destruction of the Catholic churches hadn't helped his reputation either. He followed the guard and a screaming Cromwell from the office and shut the door firmly closed. The only thing for sure was that Cromwell wouldn't be returning any time soon.

* * *

Anne smiled as she walked up the aisle, followed by her ladies, to Henry's throne. There was a large crowd present, watching to see what would happen to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied Charles looking at her, almost assessing her she was sure. Earlier on, she had heard that Cromwell had been arrested, she was happy as it was time Cromwell was shown the error of his ways but a part of her was also sad as she knew how horrible it was in the Tower. Still she walked on trying not to glance at Charles.

In the crowd, Thomas Boleyn watched proudly as his daughter walked up to the King's throne. There was no doubt about it, he wanted her back as his Queen which meant that the Boleyns were back on top! He smiled smugly to himself, when suddenly Thomas Howard nudged him in the ribs.

"Boleyn, did you see that? Brandon's been looking at her hungrily all this time...."

"So, that's nothing new. Every man looks at her that way."

"Yes, yes, but watch her. She glances back at him every now and then..."

Howard knew his eyes weren't deceiving him, there was definitely something going on there. Something that he needed to get to the bottom of and quickly.

Boleyn followed Howard's gaze, he was right! Anne did keep glancing back every now and then, any other person would just assume she was looking around her. That cursed whore and her bastard lover! He thought angrily as he watched them, no way was she going to do this to him, not again! Howard watched his angry expression in delight, his daughter wasn't so perfect after all. However, he knew that something ought to be done or else they might just all get it in the neck, literally.

Henry watched Anne walk towards him in delight. She looked so happy and the news he was to give her would make her happier than ever. There was something changed about her now, perhaps she was more wise but he knew for sure that she wouldn't enjoy being Queen again any time soon. When she finally stood before him, she dropped into a deep curtsey. Henry smiled and stood up, in a commanding voice she said,

"Good Anne Boleyn of England, you may rise. I have considered everything very carefully and I have decided to let you keep your title...."

There were some stunned gasps from everyone gathered, Henry smiled to himself and continued.

"of Marquess. I will also grant you some lands of your own and several estates worthy of royalty. As from now on, you will be forever known as the King's dear sister."

Henry's last words were drowned out, as a mighty crash rang out from everywhere in the hall. Suddenly a black clad man rushed forward and lunged at Anne, who was knocked off her feet almost instantly. The hall became a mad panic with scared courtiers trying to exit the hall and stunned guards trying to get through to protect the King. All mayhem ceased however when a blood-curdling scream echoed around the room. Everyone's eyes turned to the throne, but the King was fine he was too busy staring horror struck at the scene in front of him. Everyone else's gaze followed his, some women fainted whilst others screamed at the sight that met their eyes. The sight of Anne Boleyn lying on the floor in a small pool of blood with a deadly knife stuck through her side.

* * *

AN – Super cliffhanger! Omg, best and worst chapter ever!


	8. Chapter 8 The Price To Pay

**AN – WARNING – CONTAINS AT LEAST 6 SWEARS PLUS OTHER MATURE CONTENT.**

Very sorry for the long wait, had many problems in real life so temporarily my stories were abandoned. However, they're all continuing now so expect some more chapters soon! :D

* * *

Jane had never been her biggest supporter. Never been a supporter at all, if she were honest with herself. Yesterday had been the biggest embarrassment of her life and her families. Henry had released the whore Anne Boleyn from the Tower only days ago and already he was prepared to show her far greater favour than his most loyal supporters and his 'dear, sweet Janey'. It had only been right that the evil witch had been struck down that day by God (who else?), and that it had stopped any further disgrace. However, despite her strong faith in God, she couldn't help but feel discouraged in the fact that he had not completely struck her down. Even now, as she sat here musing and sewing in an awkward silence with her sisters, she just knew that at any moment the news would reach Wulfhall that the whore had survived her sudden downfall and that the King appeared more in love with her than ever. Those had been the words that had frightened her so before the Tower business, and those were the words that still struck a desperate sort of fear into her heart at the mere thought of them.

Despite the pleasant enough conversation that she had had with Anne in the Gardens only a day or so ago, she still felt a silent hatred and jealousy towards the other woman. That day her thoughts had been entirely muddled and she had even doubted her dear Henry and her own feelings, but now...now she knew exactly what she felt and where she ought to be by now. Henry had promised to marry her, promised to make her a respectable wife and mother, someone that the courtiers looked up to for guidance! Not someone they gossiped about behind her backs and even in front of her! She had been more than glad to get away from all that and come back to Wulfhall for a while, at her fathers suggestion. They had decided that whilst the terrible embarrassment was to go on they ought to keep out of ways until the King summoned them again.

After all, he had once promised to send them away to a quiet country estate until 'matters' had cooled or in other words until the whore had been executed. Now they were forced to retire of their own wishes to their own estate until Anne had either faded away or been brought back into full bloom again. If the blooming were ever to happen, she would never step near that vipers court again though, for fear of joy at her expense and the sheer embarrassment of it all.

So absorbed in her thoughts was she that she failed to notice that she had pricked her finger with the sharp needle or that a drop of dark red blood had spilled forth from her finger onto the heart shape that she had been secretly embroidering with the initials 'JS&HR' since their very first meeting.

* * *

Howard scratched his chin thoughtfully before taking a few sips of his overflowing wine goblet with his thin lips. As soon as he could get away from the 'nasty incident' without looking suspicious he had arranged to travel back home immediately, and as soon as he had changed his garments and arranged that a large goblet of wine be brought to him in his study he had gotten to work in summoning his daughter Mary to him. His new plan (this time not involving the fool Boleyn) involved his still young and beautiful daughter and a certain King who would no doubt soon be Queen-less again. Niece Anne would be lucky if she survived her fatal blow and if she did there was no doubt by now that her chance at becoming Queen for a second time was finally at an end. And as for the pale Seymour girl...well she'd probably die of some sickness or other one day.

Besides, the King was no longer interested in her if the latest rumours were to be believed (and he did believe them as he had first started them, and he had plenty of reliable sources). It was all up to the Howards now, and there was no way that they would fail. Chuckling to himself, he took a few strong sips from his goblet before he heard a feeble knock sound on the tough oak door to his study.

**"Come in Mary!"**

His voice boomed, easily passing through the thickness of the door. Slowly a shapely but small figure crept in through the door and curtseyed deeply before walking into the light and facing him, eyes cast down as usual. Mary was the shy, retiring type which would make it hard for her to compete against the likes of Boleyn and Seymour's children, however she was her fathers daughter and he would make sure she surpassed the King's other women in as many different categories as possible.

**"Come closer, child. I have a special task for you, I've decided to send you to court to join your cousins. It's about time that you learnt the mannerisms and qualities that every young woman of your standing should already know."**

She had only been a girl and so he had never thought to educate her as thoroughly as Boleyn had his daughters, however he did regret that he had never sent her to court before now or even educated her in the manner that such position at court required. Now there was a problem...just who was she to serve when he did send her there? A letter would have to be written almost immediately and a suitable position would have to be found, befitting her status... there was, as of yet, no Queen and so any official ladies in waiting positions were not available. There were his nieces ladies of course, but when he wished to keep Boleyn out of his plans and he believed that his niece would not survive anyway, that would be no good to him at all.

Then there was the Lady Mary...true she was out of favour currently and seemed to be leaning towards the Seymour's for support but the Howards were traditionally a Catholic family and besides he had never been involved in Anne's religious turmoil himself. He had found it all too trivial and dangerous next to an easier and far more satisfying ambition of Queen. Hmm...he would have to be very careful from now on if he were to try and get his daughter a position with the Lady Mary. Any association with the Boleyns would have to be immediately cut off and Mary would have to be taught the Catholic religion utterly but also taught the added protection of masking her religious beliefs when it came to a crisis. Such as the Kings own divided beliefs and her cousins own beliefs. Yes, that was the solution. Utterly.

* * *

It had already been far too long since they had heard anything. The day was steadily transitioning to night and most of the candles had already been lit inside the dim chamber. Henry was seated directly across from him and his head was leant on the desk lightly as if he were resting though Charles knew full well that at the sign of any change he would leap up almost immediately. Anne had been gone for what seemed like hours and realistically probably had been, the tension in the room was so thick that if he wanted to he could cut it with the thin and nasty looking letter opener that was laid across the desk like a weapon. Wondering for a split second just how he was managing to stay so calm and differential to the sudden incident in front of his King, he realized that he wasn't at all. The quick rustle of fabric opposite him and the sweat he felt on his palms told him so.

**"What have _you_ to snivel about?"**

The words were practically spat out at him with a particular emphasis on the 'you', a technique which the King had recently adopted to make his 'victims' feel like common criminals and to make himself feel superior, no doubt. Charles looked up from the mess of scattered papers on the wooden desk in front of him and looked up at his King, trying desperately not to meet his eyes.

**"I only wish to share your pain at the unfortunate incident, your Majesty."**

He felt as if he ought to cower underneath the death gaze that was surely being aimed at him or at least bow down to it. However, he didn't expect the next outburst.

**"Unfortunate? You sound like one of the many courtiers who think they can outrank me and oppose my decisions! Besides, I can see it in your eyes... the sorrow, the tragedy, the... _love..."_**

Charles visibly stiffened as he listened to Henry's words, any second now his deadly secret would be revealed...he just knew it. He'd been so wrong, Henry was much smarter than he looked, he should have remembered! Hell, he'd been Henry's closest companion for many years and yet he'd failed to remind himself of how hard it was to truly outwit such a man... Bracing himself for the eruption that was surely to follow such a volcanic sentence, he only hoped that if he didn't survive Henry's wrath that if Anne survived (if, a word he would never have associated with her before) she would.

**"You whoring son of a bitch..."**

He dared to glance up at the King and found him glaring, eyes red with rage, towards him. It was too late, he must know...or at least suspect... he had been far too obvious...

**"DON'T YOU _DARE _STARE AT YOUR KING! YOUR FUCKING KING, CHARLES!"**

Henry roared furiously at his best friend, his companion, the one he had trusted the most. The deceitful bastard! How could he? Had the whole affair been going on this whole time? Right in front of his nose and behind his back? When _she_ had still been Queen? Well, he would get it out of Brandon, by God's grace he would. And she... she would be dealt with later if God didn't see fit to end her life himself that was. Spying the sharp letter opener on his desk, he snatched it desperately in his right hand and grasped for Charles' shirt front, plucking him from his seat with all his force. Stepping away from the desk completely and dragging Charles with him, he suddenly stopped to pull Charles before him and thrust him straight into the wall in front of him. Brandishing the letter opener, he glanced at it first noting the sharp and dangerous looking blade that led to the silver handle, before directing it towards Charles' throat. As he felt a shiver run up his captive's spine, a shiver of guilty pleasure ran up his own.

**"When, Brandon? Was it during her downfall? When she was released? Or when she was Queen?"**

As he said 'Queen' he pressed the blade closer towards Brandon's throat, trying to suppress the urge to simply slit his throat right there and then.

**"N-no...n-never...whilst y-you had her..."**

The spluttering only made him press the blade closer with a sneer, he had trusted Brandon many times to tell him the truth but this time he wasn't willing to believe him. _Anyone_ would lie if the King had a blade against their throat.

**"Don't lie to me again, Brandon. The truth. NOW."**

**"Alright... H-Hen...Y-your Majesty... Q-queen..."**

Brandon's spluttering was really getting on his nerves now and it was completely unnecessary he decided, making a slow movement as if to take the blade away from his throat a little. However, he forgot all about the spluttering and his small mercy when Brandon's last word and one letter in particular stood out to him.

**"Queen? You dare... you did dare."**

He made the quiet little observation quite calmly. Eerily so. Then suddenly, just as he felt Brandon relax slightly under the blades insistence he snapped.

**"YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME A FOOL! A COMMON CUCKOLD TO YOUR LIES!"**

The blade at Brandon's throat began to graze it's first layer of skin as Henry moved closer towards his prey, circling him if it weren't for the wall. He slammed his left hand against the wall beside Charles' head, glaring furiously at him all the while. There was a very thin line between love and hate as he well knew, and even though Brandon had well and truly betrayed him this time there was still a part of him that cared for Brandon, respected him still. A snarl echoed at the back of his throat as he realized that no matter how much he wanted Brandon's blood he knew he'd never draw it himself. He didn't quite hate Brandon that much yet. Besides, why should he give him the satisfaction of having the King of England draw his blood when he could simply get someone else to do it for him? A cruel smile filled his face as he drew the blade away from Brandon's throat and released his grip on him, he waited until he saw him draw breath and then in one swift movement he swiped the letter openers blade across his rivals cheek. Watching as Brandon suppressed shock and then drew his hand to his bleeding cheek to assess his new battle wound, Henry tossed the letter opener over his shoulder and turned away from his victim making his way towards the door.

**"Your Majesty, Your Majesty! News from the Physicians, they..."**

The messenger they had sent, a boy of no more than nineteen had rushed into the room in a hurry and had started delivering his message in rushed tones when he suddenly stopped to notice a dishevelled looking King and a bleeding Duke before him. Gaping widely at the scene before him, and nearly forgetting his message he jumped when the King growled at him.

**"Get on with it boy! And when you're finished, fetch the guards."**

Nodding quickly, the boy hurriedly remembered his message and relayed it straight back to the King.

**"T-they said that she has only a short time left...they require your presence, Your Majesty."**

Henry narrowed his eyes at the boy before turning in haste, a hand in the air as if to swat the messenger and his message away. Closing his eyes and listening to the boys retreating steps as he made an exit, he waited for the sound of two armour clad guards to reach him before he opened them again. He kept his back to the door as the two guards payed their respects and enquired what they might do for him. Turning suddenly, he glared at them before answering in a commanding tone.

**"Arrest the Duke of Suffolk and escort him to the Tower immediately."**

As the guards surged forward towards the Duke he brushed past them and walked towards the door, intending to get to the Physicians as fast as his position as King would allow him to. However, before he walked through the doorway he turned back to look at Charles for a fraction of a second before leaving wordlessly.

* * *

George paced outside the Physicians room, every now and then stopping to scowl at its door. Anne had been in there for hours now and he was pretty sure those blasted physicians were keeping something from them concerning her. Stopping his pacing for a minute to put a hand to his aching head, he wasn't in the best of moods when he looked up to find his wife heading towards him. Groaning, he tried to ignore her and focused at glaring at the wall beside him instead.

**"Tut tut husband, dearest. I thought we were past all that by now? Especially after that one fight..."**

**"Shut up, Jane. Just shut up."**

**"It's not like I'm your _mistress_ George. We can talk about _our_ relationship remember."**

He spun round suddenly to face her and his expression now portraying the pain he felt and the expectancy of losing half of himself, he groaned.

**"My sister is in there, Jane! My_ sister_. Have you any idea what she means to me?"**

**"I have more than an idea, remember?"**

Her last remark had been made in a quick comeback, meant to hurt him. Now as she watched his face crumble from one of anguish to one of twisted hate she realized she had made a very wrong remark indeed. In all truth, she had never suspected him to have had such a relationship with his sister as Cromwell had imposed upon her, they had been close yes. Perhaps closer than other siblings but Anne was in love with the King, that was plain for all to see and as for George...well he had had enough women at court to vouch for his love in their direction. Perhaps that was what had made the accusation stick, the fact that he had had every other woman at court so why not his own sister? Beginning to feel physically sick as well as emotionally she turned away from her angry husband quickly and was just about to walk back towards her chambers when a hand grasped her shoulder as if to stop her from ever moving again.

**"Don't you _dare_...don't you _dare_ turn your back on me Jane Parker! Not after that...that vile piece of bullshit and pure slander!"**

Trembling, despite her earlier courage, she let him twist her whole body back around using just the brute strength of his right arm. Normally, she would never stand for such violence at his hands but somehow she felt she deserved it for her cruel statement. Looking at him directly, she let her hands fall to her sides loosely and didn't struggle under his grip.

**"Hit me, George. I deserve it."**

For a minute or two she thought she saw him hesitate and then suddenly his hand struck her across the face making her head turn abruptly and her legs weaken. Forcing herself to keep her balance momentarily and not to bring her aching hand to the painful red that was consuming her cheek she blinked once before turning her head back to face George and his haunted eyes. He almost looked as if he had regretted hitting her, then again he had never hit her before had he? Often he had threatened to do so, sometimes he had been quite close to it and other times he had harmed her in another way, more minor and rarely leaving anything more than a bruise. Quickly numbing a sudden feeling to hit him back she reminded herself that she had asked for it in the first place and that she deserved much more than the once.

**"Again. Harder, George, more painful."**

Some would say or interpret that Jane seemed to be getting some kind of satisfaction from it all, but that was far from the truth. It hurt her pride as much as it hurt her face and she desperately wished to strike back viciously but for the sake of compassion she would let him inflict as much pain on her as he deemed appropriate for her insult. Then...then she would leave as she had originally planned to do. Too busy with her thoughts to brace herself for his next blow, she was knocked off her feet this time as his whole fist connected with the same side of her face much harder and more painful than the first as she had requested. Seemingly sliding across the shiny tiles of the concrete floor, her arms just stopped her in time as her head nearly met with the severe surface of the wall. Jane could feel the searing pain begin to set in as she placed a trembling hand on her cheek, she would be lucky if she hadn't twisted or broken something in the fall.

George with a partially hidden anguish on his face, as he watched the crumpled pile that was his wife wince as she touched where he had hit her...twice. He had never done anything quite like this before to any woman, at times he had been close to it and albeit rougher than he should be but hitting and punching...that was reserved for men only. Had he now become a 'wife beater' like many of the men he knew and hated?

Shuddering at the thought but not denying what was right before his eyes, he made himself walk over to the sad pile of disarrayed fabric and simply offered his hand to it. He tried to look anywhere else but at her face as she took his offered hand and grasped it to her in an effort to pull herself up from the floor, he didn't want to see the work he had done on her face or the pain that must be plainly shown in her eyes. Using his strength to help pull her up from the floor as well, both their efforts collided with their bodies as Jane came tumbling up from the floor and fell against him. For a brief moment their eyes met and a sudden urge to cradle her head against his chest formed in his mind before they each looked away and the feeling passed. She pulled away from him and he let her go this time without any struggle. Neither one's eyes were on the other as they both turned away, Jane walking in the direction of her chambers and George edging closer towards the Physician's door again.

As Jane hurried towards her chambers, desperate not to be seen by anyone, she noted the King coming towards her followed by a young boy (either a messenger or the only available guard) and immediately curtseyed as low as possible without sitting on the floor. The last thing she needed was for her wounds to be seen by the King or at least glanced upon before she had a time to think up an excuse for them. As he passed without acknowledging her at all, she waited only a small moment before gathering herself up again and rushing from the corridor.

* * *

The physician's gathered around the stone table on which they worked (albeit a little primitive but it did the job alright) and glanced over at their current patient in the last few feeble attempts to find a loophole in their diagnosis. However, yet again they found no such thing and mumbled to each other that nothing more could be achieved here. Half of them moved away from the table and wandered around the room searching for something to occupy themselves with, whilst a select few (the most trusted) stayed put and examined her once again. Physician John Heurts decided to try something none of them had yet considered. Pulling his sleeves up to his elbows he stood towards the right side of the table and placed his hands firmly on either side of her abdomen. Watching her facial expression for signs of pain or relief he pressed down harder upon her abdomen and nearly lost his footing when she began to scream. Immediately, all hell broke loose.

Both the King and George Boleyn raced into the room upon hearing her and were held back by the majority of the other physician's who were desperately trying to reassure the pair that her pain was natural. Meanwhile, the patient herself was too busy wailing and writhing in pain held onto the table by only two physician's who had chosen to remain beside John. Glancing between her legs, he noticed her skirts beginning to stain with red and soon after a deep red liquid seeped out from between her and began to slither over the tables surface. He immediately took his hands from her abdomen and whirled round to face the two impatient men behind him.

**"Your Majesty. I'm afraid the patient has another problem, you may come and comfort her if you wish. I think it shall take her mind from the pain, I may also need you to distract her."**

His statement was more a command than an option and the King quickly pushed past the other physicians and approached the stone table. A Physician was one of the few that could actually afford to order Royalty about.

**"Over there, your Majesty, take her hand and Physician Thomas will find you a seat."**

No longer focusing on the King or the frustrated relation left waiting outside, he wiped his hands upon his cloak and began to gently peal away his patient's skirt.

Henry took the offered seat quickly not caring whether it were a wooden crate or a dining chair and kept his eyes focused completely on Anne's poor face. She looked fatigued. No more than fatigued, exhausted, ill, halfway to death. Trying not to dwell on the thought of death, he clasped her hand tightly and placed a hand on her cheek drawing her face towards him as the Physician began his work again.

**"Anne. Anne, listen to me. You're going to be alright, look into my eyes and you will see for yourself. I'm not worried."**

He smiled, hiding all doubt from his face as she squinted her eyes as if to focus on his expression. Her hair was tangled and fell over one side of her face, he wouldn't be surprised if she had lost her headdress as they had carried her here. Gently caressing her face, he kept smiling and began to hum the tune of the Volta they had danced to a couple of months earlier. It had been a fairly happy time for them then, Katherine had still been alive and Anne was still young and able to carry male children. He had been reclusive then, partially because of the news of Katherine's illness and the loss of his second child with Anne. But that night...that night they had both come together again in passion, dance and fire. He could still remember the swish of fabric and later the tears and rips of it. He could still taste her skin upon his lips and the sweet, dark wine he had consumed beforehand. He could still smell her intoxicating perfume of rose petals and cinnamon. He could still feel the desperate urge, nay _need, _to consume her and make her his property alone. Suddenly he realised that he still loved her, still loved his precious Anne, his darling wife, his majestic Queen.

Brandon's truths had been forgotten in his anxiety to return to Anne's side and now, as the realisation of his love sunk in, he remembered them. Perhaps Brandon had lied? Though why would he have had a reason to, unless it was to cover up some other truth. Though what other truth? Brandon had looked far too forlorn and unlike his normal self to have lied about his true feelings... though perhaps the two hadn't had an affair. Perhaps Brandon was simply in love with her and she had never noticed his attentions or given into them. It sounded plausible enough, after all there had been many other men whilst she was Queen to tempt her and she'd never given into them before. Brandon had simply been deluding himself this whole time, deluding himself that she returned his feelings, deluding himself that they had had an affair, deluding himself that there would be a happy ending for himself. He wouldn't be released from the Tower now, nor ever. Not until he had discovered whether his truths had indeed been so and not until Anne was better, for she had to live. She had to live because he loved her and he'd never stopped loving her, it seemed true now that if he did, London would truly melt into the Thames. If she died he was sure the same would befall London and not only that, his heart would be broken also.

* * *

**AN** – So that's the end of Chapter Eight and I hope you enjoyed it, it was a pleasure for me to write and I hope to update my stories a little more regularly again. I love to hear your reviews so if you want to, go write me one! :D


End file.
